warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birchfall
Birchfall is a handsome light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Birchkit is first seen in ''Midnight as a young kit. He and his siblings, Larchkit and Hollykit are born to Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Out of his siblings, he is the most daring and adventurous. ''Moonrise :In ''Moonrise, ThunderClan starts to run out of fresh-kill and one of Birchkit's siblings, Larchkit, dies of starvation and cold. ''Dawn :Birchkit's other sister, Hollykit, dies of starvation. After Hollykit's death, Cody, a kittypet caught by the construction workers that escaped with Leafpaw, helps to take care of him, feeding him and playing with him while she stays in ThunderClan. During the Great Journey he makes known that he misses his kittypet friend and asks why she had to leave. He survived the Great Journey as the only kit in ThunderClan. Starlight :In ''Starlight, Birchkit first appeared alongside three ShadowClan kits, Toadkit, Applekit and Marshkit, who he was friends with. Later on in the book, Birchkit attempts to catch a robin and almost falls over the edge of the quarry to his death. When the clans go to their new territories, Birchkit, along with Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit, don't want to leave because they were all such good friends. But Birchkit later leaves and sadly says goodbye. ''Twilight :Birchkit becomes the first kit to become an apprentice in ThunderClan's new territory. Ashfur, who is also his uncle, becomes his mentor. Whitepaw, the only other apprentice, helps him with apprentice duties and watches out for him. Sunset :Birchpaw and Whitepaw grow close to each other, them being the only two apprentices. :Birchpaw is sent out on an assessment by Ashfur, his mentor. Later, Firestar, who is caught in a fox trap, says that Birchpaw had told him that Blackstar was waiting on ThunderClan's territory. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In ''The Sight, Birchfall appears as a young warrior. During the beginning of The Sight, he has whitecough along with Brackenfur, but they both recover, and go back to warrior duties. ''Dark River :In ''Dark River, Birchfall is on guard duty when Lionpaw and Jaypaw go to look at the stick by the lake. He tries to be wise and all-knowing, but he is still a young warrior. Earlier on in the book, Jaypaw pulls a thorn out of his paw just before Cinderpaw is injured. ''Outcast :Birchfall is mostly seen hanging around the newly-named Berrynose. When talking about the Great Journey, Birchfall mentions his ShadowClan friends, Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit, and wonders what happened to them. When Whitewing was given Icepaw as her apprentice, he along with Berrynose disagreed with Firestar's decision. Birchfall and Berrynose later go on a walk and cross the ShadowClan border and are caught by Blackstar. Firestar is furious and makes them do apprentice duties for awhile. Eclipse :It is revealved that Birchfall and Whitewing were spending more time together and sharing tounges often, after Cinderpaw was gossiping with Hollypaw. Long Shadows :Whitewing was noted to be getting plump, with Birchfall circling around her proudly, indicating that Whitewing may be pregnant with his kits. It is confirmed at the end of the book when Birchfall says, "Think of the kits". Sunrise Birchfall is chosen to go on the journey to find Sol. He almost dies twice and is worried about seeing Whitewing and his unborn kits. On the way back, he finds sheep wool and brings some to camp for his mate. At the end of the book, he has two daughters, Dovekit and Ivykit. Family Members '''Mate': : Whitewing Living (As of Sunrise) Daughters: : Dovekit Living (As of Sunrise) : Ivykit Living (As of Sunrise) Father: : DustpeltRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Sunrise) Mother: : FerncloudRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Sunrise) Uncle: : Ashfur: Deceased, suspected Place of No Stars member Sisters: : HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : IcepawRevealed as Ferncloud's daughter in The Sight, pg 6: Living (As of Sunrise) Brothers: : FoxpawRevealed as Ferncloud's son in The Sight, pg 6: Living (As of Sunrise) : ShrewpawRevealed as Ferncloud's son in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : SpiderlegRevealed as Ferncloud's son in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmother: : Brindleface Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Grandfather: : Whitestorm Deceased, Verified StarClan member Niece: : RosekitRevealed as Spiderlegs's daughter in Outcast, pg 13: Living (As of Sunrise) Nephew: : ToadkitRevealed as Spiderleg's son in Outcast, pg 13: Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Moonrise characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Sunrise characters